


Far From Atypical

by JasmineValo2349



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Dutch, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Jealous Dutch, Kinda, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Too the extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineValo2349/pseuds/JasmineValo2349
Summary: Dutch and you head to the bar that's downtown. This is where you are approached by a man asking if you want to go home with him. Knowing it will piss Dutch off and make him wild in bed, you flirt back. All Dutch sees is red. Oh, you are in for it when you guys get back home. (Dutch is all right with it, it was his plan.)
Relationships: Dutch (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s), Dutch (Karate Kid)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Far From Atypical

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some rough sex with my boy, Dutch. Hopefully, this lives up to how I want it to. If there are any mistakes feel free to comment. If you liked it make sure to drop a comment. :) Thanks to Supergirlx55 for helping me fix everything wrong. :) Also thank you to my new friend on Tumblr; larussosbluebomberjacket for helping me come up with a title. Appreciate you, my dude!

Entering the doorway to Dutch’s room, he pushes you roughly against the door, slamming it shut. With your back pressed painfully against the wooden door, you slip your hands around his neck, tangling your fingers in the little strands of his short chestnut-colored hair, pulling on them. He rips your hands from where they are on his neck and traps your wrists down by your sides. His lower half presses hard up against your front. Dutch nips over your throat and along your jawline, up to your ear. All the while grinding against you, essentially driving you wild.

“I’m going to fucking ruin you, princess,” Dutch growls into your ear, biting down hard on your lobe. You let out a high pitch whine as he grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling on it a bit. “I bet you think you're real cute, letting that asshole put his hands all over you while I went to go get another beer.” His arm wraps around your waist as he places a hand at the small of your back, pulling you against him. Dutch’s lips move against your own. His lips feel so soft, his kisses are much more aggressive than usual, "Maybe if I punish you, it'll help you remember who you belong to next time." He pries your mouth open with little to no trouble, his tongue starts massaging against yours and it feels amazing. He pulls your bottom lip gently with his teeth before kissing you again.

You grip his bare shoulders, his shirt already long gone. Your fingernails make crescent indents into the skin there, while he puts in the effort of kissing you breathless. Dutch nips a path down your neck, sucking where your throat meets your shoulder. You can feel the smirk while he sucks a purple mark into your skin. He puts both hands down around your ass, gripping your cheeks. Getting the message you jump up, wrapping your legs around his narrow waist as he walks the two of you over to his bed.

You'll have to repeat the events of earlier tonight again if it's always going to end up like this. 

A half an hour ago, Dutch and you were out for dinner at one of the bars downtown, maybe ten, fifteen minutes away from his apartment. Dutch had decided to take his bike, the wind whipping through your hair as he weaved in and out of traffic, speeding down the highway. With your arms snaked around his abdomen, you clutched onto him, resting your head on his back as you watched the buildings fly by the two of you. His leather jacket felt cold against your cheek even in the summer heat. He chuckled as you gripped his waist harder after he took a turn too fast, and you felt your soul leaving your body at one point.

Arriving at the bar, you found out from a waitress that there was a fifteen-minute wait to go in. Dutch and you stood outside in the warm California air, letting it wash over you as it blew against you. Dutch lit up a cigarette as you chatted with him, and after putting his lighter away in his front pocket his hand found yours, holding it tightly in his. The popped collar of his jacket made him look more menacing and intimidating than he truly was. You think that’s why he always did that with his leather jacket.

“This is nice.” You can’t keep the smile off your face as you stared up at him. This was your first night out in a while with Dutch and everything was going unimaginably well. Before this Dutch and you visited Johnny at his apartment complex and shot the shit with him for a good two hours before he had to leave for work. He told you guys that he recently got a raise at his job and was now the main mechanic at the garage next to the mall.

Dutch glanced up towards the sky, his eyes squinting from the light of the sun before taking the last drag of his cigarette, relaxing completely as he let the smoke out slowly from his mouth and nostrils. He dropped and crushed the butt with the heel of his shoe.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, babe. We really should do this more often.” He tilted his face down towards you and gave you a peck on the cheek, you could feel the scratch of his goatee brushing across the side of your face. You were glad he was letting his facial hair grow out, it somehow made him hotter, if that was even possible. His stunning dark eyes shined bright in the light of the sunset, the corners of his mouth tilted upwards as he stared down at you, with a loving expression written on his face. 

“I forgot to tell you, Jimmy called earlier and asked if we wanted to go on a double date with him and Jenny this weekend at the drive inn.”

“What movie?” He asks, brushing his hand over your knuckles.

“I don’t know some kind of action one, I’m sure you and Jimmy will enjoy it. Jenny and I will just have to suffer through it.” He laughs, his chest vibrating against you as he pulls you close against his torso. You tell him you already said yes to Jimmy and the date was set for 6 on Friday.

Soon the same waitress from earlier comes out and says the two of you could now enter. Walking into the place, there was classic rock playing from the jukebox in the corner, there was a layer of smoke hanging in the air the further you went in. It wasn’t nearly crowded now that the time was nearing 8 PM. The two of you sat on the stools next to the bar and ordered hot wings and two beers. The man behind the counter tells you it’ll be a few minutes for the wings so Dutch and you head over to play darts. 

You kicked his ass in two games with him beating you in the last, Dutch and you then moved to play the old pinball game that sat along the wall of the bar. Which comes to think of it, you swear that it’s rigged with how many times your pinball goes down the center, completely missing the paddles. Of course, Dutch beats your high score no matter how hard you try to psyche him out or tease him with soft touches over his body.

The bartender calls your names, saying your food was ready. Dutch pulls out a stool for you to sit down before taking a seat himself. A few more people entered the bar as you started digging into your wings, careful not to make too much of a mess. Glancing over at Dutch, you saw that he had orange sauce already smeared over his chin and mouth, even some near his forehead. 

You reached for a handful of napkins from the bar and leaned over to wipe some of the hot sauce off him.

“Thanks, babe.” He says with a dumb crooked smile, you kiss him before returning to your food.

“Anytime, big guy.”

The tv that hung over the wall behind the bar was playing reruns of an old sitcom, you couldn’t really hear what they were saying but you watched as you tore into the chicken wing in your sauce-covered hands.

After eating the two of you finished the night by playing pool. You pretended you didn't know what you were doing so he could ‘help’ you. He wrapped his warm body around yours, encasing his hands over yours as he lined up the cue stick with the off-white-colored ball. You pressed your ass up against the front of his jeans. He growled a warning, playfully in your ear. With one swift movement, he brought your arms back in his and hit the ball dead center and the rest of them went in all different directions, three of which sank right in the two corner pockets at the end. 

Dutch pressed his lips over your cheek as he announced he’s going to get a refill for his beer and asks if you want one too. You gave him a nod as you swung back and forth letting the music wash over you. You finish the last of your drink, before you get a chance to set down the glass, an arm makes its way around your waist. Thinking it was Dutch you leaned into it and then a voice makes you realize the mistake you made. 

"You wanna come home with me, darling." A man with some kind of country accent speaks behind you.

"Maybe,” You purred, letting your hand brush over his arm, flirtatiously.

Dutch turns to head back to where he left you at the pool table and sees some man with your hands all over him. All he sees is red. You were too caught up in this new man’s attention, you failed to notice Dutch snake his arms around your torso and leaves open mouth kisses to the side of your neck, giving the guy in front of you one hell of a show as you could feel Dutch glaring at him. If looks could kill this guy would be dead on the floor within seconds. Dutch made sure to let him and everyone knows that you were his and no one was going to take you away.

“You’re so in for it when we get home.” His voice low and graveled as he snarled against you, his head buried in your hair as you felt his hot breath against your ear. The guy eventually gets the message that he’s no longer wanted there and leaves. 

Standing above the mattress, he drops you so that you fall and bounce onto the bed. He jumps on it, crawling up towards you, with a wicked grin. The gorgeous tan skin of his torso on full display. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from how amazing he looked. The silver chain of his necklace hanging loosely around his neck. His broad shoulders looked good enough to bite as they hulked over your smaller frame.

Dutch moved his lips down your throat to your chest, laving over the skin, kissing, biting at your chest. He pulled down your bra and started licking at your cleavage, his mouth followed his fingers as he made you whine from his attention on your breasts. Then takes one of your nipples between his lips and slides his tongue over it.

“Fuck c’mon Dutch!” You pant out, your eyes were half-lidded already just from being in contact with him.

“It’s cute that you think you have any control over what I’m doing,” He lets out a dark chuckle while he remains buried headfirst in your chest. 

Sliding a hand over your twitching stomach and down to your pussy, which was already glistening through your underwear, making quite the mess on them. He traces a finger over the cotton, making you arch up against his hand. He circles his index finger over your clit, playing with the wetness there along with your underwear.

“Your thighs are shaking so much, sweetheart. Look at you.” He mocks as he pulls your underwear down your legs, pulling them off and throwing them into the corner, “I barely touched you and here you are practically dripping for me.” He glides two fingers up your folds gathering your slickness on them before he brings up his hand and sucks on his fingers with a groan, watching you as he licks your wetness from his fingers. “I love how you taste. God, I can spend all day with my face buried in this pussy.”

“Dutch, please!” You start to beg as he slides his hands up your legs, getting real close to your core only to go back down around the backside of your knees. 

“If you wanted to come you should’ve thought of that when you threw yourself all over that fucking guy at the bar,” He growls, bringing his hand back under your chin, gripping it hard, “Now that pretty little face deserves to get fucked.”

He lays down beside you as you leaned over him, pulling down his jeans and boxers in one smooth movement. You took his cock in your hand and started stroking him, evidently, a handjob wasn’t what he wanted. He slides his hand into the back of your hair urging your head toward his erection. You bend down and take him in your mouth. You try to lick and suck around him, but he started fucking your face too hard and fast all you could do was just let your mouth relax open and wide as he used you to get himself off. You could feel him hit the back of your throat as your nose was pushed up against his lower abdomen. “Maybe I should get you a collar so you don’t forget who you belong to. Ugh, fuck, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He looks down at you with fire in his eyes before he bites down on his bottom lip, tossing his head back. You moan around his length, his dirty talk really getting you keyed up as you could feel tears well up in your eyes. You breathe between his thrusts, getting in oxygen when you could.

Just when you think you had enough he uses your hair to pull you off of him. “ I want to fuck you until I feel that sweet little pussy clenching around my cock“ He brings you up to kiss him before flipping the two of you around, with your back against the bed. You let out a low groan with how dominant he’s being tonight.

His hands slid back down in between your legs, touching exactly where you want him to. He moves his thumb over your clit, you start to shake. He works you open just enough so he can fit himself inside of you without having to worry about hurting you for real.

“Such a needy little thing, aren't you? Pushing back against my fingers so desperately.” He grins down at you.

“Dammit, Dutch quit teasing me and get on with it!” You let out a frustrated yell. As if to torture you deliberately, he did, withdrawing his fingers and leaving you whimpering in protest. He lowers his head down in between your legs. Letting his facial hair trace over the delicate parts of your inner thigh, teasing you as he put his mouth closer to and then backs off. “Dutch please! I’m sorry I flirted with that guy.” You cried out as you fisted the blankets under you, desperate for him to fuck you.

“You know, you look real pretty when you cry out like that.” He rises back up in a kneeling position in the space, “What do you want, babe? C’mon, I wanna hear you say it.”

“Fuck, Dutch, I want to feel you inside me, fuck me.” You let out a moan as he runs a finger over your breast. 

“That’s not my name.” 

“Sir, please, I’ll be good!”

“That’s better.” 

You were laid back on the bed with your hair splayed all around you. Dutch hooks one arm under your leg and tugs you over to him. He enters you in one thrust and your jaw dropped open at the intrusion, even though it was a welcome one, you clenched around him.

Your panting as Dutch drives his cock into you relentlessly. He reaches up and puts his hand over your throat, he could feel you clench, tight around him. “You look so good with my hand around your neck.” He applies a little more pressure with the next couple of pumps of his hips.

You wrap your legs over his lower back, dragging him closer. You bring your hand up to the back of his head and pull on some of his hair. He snarls down at you and bites at the side of your neck, growling as he kisses you hard again.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum. Please, can I come?” Your moans get punched out of you with how wildly his thrusts were getting.

“No, not yet. You don’t come until I say so. Got it?” His hand goes from your throat to your chin, making you look up into his stunning brown eyes.

“Please, sir” You were a mess of moaning and groaning as you stared up at him, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth. Losing your mind as he drilled his hips into you. Your eyes never straying away from him. After a few minutes of nothing but moaning and the sound of skin slapping he relents, 

“Cum for me, doll.” You felt yourself fall over the cliff as you were shaking and calling out his name. He emptied himself inside of you, feeling it leak out, slowly.

He pulls out way too soon as you lay there boneless. You were about to protest when you saw him kneel in the space in between your legs. You tried telling him that you were too sensitive that there was no way you could possibly come again.

Dutch brought his mouth to you, laving his tongue, bluntly across your folds. You whined and arched your back hard. His chin and nose dug against you as he ate you out like you were his last meal, he dipped his tongue inside you, moaning against your mound. You could feel the dirty grin as Dutch licked up all the come that had dripped out of you. He works his tongue against you like he wanted you to come again already.

His eyes stare up at you as he works his mouth all over your heat. Your eyes slam shut on a particularly good flick of his tongue. “Keep your eyes open, look at me, baby.” He taps your hips, getting your attention, immediately. His tongue starts flat and wide and presses hard against you.

“Enough, please, I can’t take anymore!”.

“Come one more time for me, I know you’ve got it in you”

You feel your orgasm rip through your body so intensely leaving you helpless. Dutch only stops when it’s clear that you are completely incapable of moving. He moves back up to where you are, his facial hair glistening and wet.

He flops down on the bed next to you, “We need to do that more often.” Dutch let out a yawn before gathering you in his arms.

“That was amazing, we definitely need to.” You lay your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat go out of control. He presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“That guy at the bar didn’t know what hit him when I came up behind you,” He let out a laugh, “his face was priceless.”

“I love you, Dutch, and only you.” Pressing your lips to his heated chest he replies,

“I love you too, princess. Forever and always.” 

He moves to get up once his legs don’t feel like total jelly and heads for the bathroom. You stretch out your legs and yawn as well. 

“You in the mood for pizza?” He comes back into the bedroom, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. “I got a frozen one up in the fridge.”

Before you could respond your stomach lets out a rumble. Your hand shot down to your stomach, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He laughs before going back into the bathroom to return his toothbrush. You get up and look for where he threw your underwear and put them on. Picking up his white tank top, forgetting about a bra, you put it on over your head. You head into the kitchen where he is, still shirtless but now has sweatpants on.

He opened the freezer door above the fridge and retrieved the pizza. He unwrapped the plastic off of it before placing it on the pizza pan you got out. After helping him set a timer for the pizza the two of you head to the living room where you turn the tv on, as you crowd him on the couch. You rest your head against the skin of his shoulder, breathing in his scent before closing your eyes.

You must’ve dozed off as you feel him jostle your shoulder, trying to wake you up. Opening your eyes you see him, smiling down at you. “Did I wear you out that much? C’mon it’s time to eat.” He helps you stand from the couch and holds your hand as the two of you walk to the kitchen. 

The two of you bring your plates of the pizza back to the bedroom. Eating, laughing and watching tv as you snuggle up against him. You bring a hand up to feed him some pizza, he bites into it and you try to bite off some on your end and you kiss when there is no more left between you. He then does the same with you of a slice of his own as you tilt your head back with a giggle. Placing the plates to the side, you cup your hand over his cheek bringing him closer for a kiss. He wraps his arm around you, deepening the kiss, you snake your arms over his shoulders. His cold necklace dances over your heated skin, as he continues pressing his lips to yours. He then flops back down on the bed and reaches over to the nightstand where he usually keeps an extra pack of cigarettes and lights one up before sitting up more in the bed. He brings you to him so you can rest your head on his lap, brushing his fingers soothingly in your hair, every once in a while taking a drag. Commenting on whatever was happening on the tv, you paid no attention to it, you just loved hearing the sound of his voice. After butting out his cigarette he uses both his hands to play with your hair, brushing his fingers through it or trying to figure out how to braid it, which you found cute, you’d have to teach him some time. Then his fingers would trail down your shoulders, massaging them going between soft and hard as he worked his hands over you. Your eyes were closed as he kept this up, you were feeling full and well relaxed after the events you’ve experienced with him today.


End file.
